Overseas: The Philippine Trio
by Ixielle
Summary: The Philippine Trio, Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao, will do everything for the sake of their citizens, even if it means taking the most ridiculous jobs from the other nations. OC!Firi-kuns! Rated T for Luzon's occasional potty mouth. R&R please? Hetalia !


Hello there! This is my first time to write a fanfiction so please be kind~

Anyway, let me introduce my _dear_ OC's: Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao! But before that, let me answer a few questions you might ask.

**Q: Oi! Y u no make Firi-chan?**

A: I _did_. I made three Firi-chans (kuns)! It's just that...I don't really see the Philippines as a single entity (and a woman.)

**Q: What is their human name? Will you use it in the story?**

A: No, I won't. I named them **Felipe (Luzon), Fernando (Visayas) and Francisco (Mindanao)**. Also, their surnames are **Dela Cruz**. Oh! And Francisco has that **_Hajji _**honorific title (let's just say he went to a pilgrimage.)

**Q: Do they have the same age?**

A: Yes, yes they do. But like any triplets out there, someone has to go out first.

**Q: Your grammar sucks!**

A: Thank you for pointing that out. Please do comment on my grammar lapses.

**OC's:**

**Luzon**

Luzon is the eccentric middle child with a knack for electronics and computer games. He is very noisy and obnoxious at times. He constantly blame others for certain things. (ie, blaming his boss/the entire population/other countries for the country's poor performance etc...) He is (apparently) the richest of the three islands. He is hardworking and optimistic.

He has short, black hair with an ahoge for the _Batanes Group of Islands _(imagine Konata's (Lucky Star) ahoge...only black)

And _Palawan_...let's say it's Luzon's Florida. **Kolkolkolkol~**

**Visayas**

The eldest of the Philippine triplets. He is the 'go with the flow' type of person. He boasts having the most beautiful tourist attractions and beaches (kukuku~) in the Philippines. Basically, he is Luzon with less mischief and more flair.

His hair resembles Luzon with a few differences. Instead of an ahoge, Visayas has three anime spikes (wat, idk) protruding on the right side of his head. (the three regions of Visayas)

_Cebu... _**Honhonhonhon~**

**Mindanao**

Endearingly referred to as "Min-min" by his brothers. He is the mysterious younger brother who has a sort of a terrorist side. (No offence~) He is often quiet and reserved but his brothers (mostly Luzon) somehow unleashes the inner rebel in him.

His hair resembles that of is brothers. But instead of ahoges and weird spikes, he has a short ponytail (imagine China's hair with a shorter ponytail and full bangs) he calls _ARMM _(Autonomous Region of Muslim Mindanao)

_Zamboanga. _**Kesesesese~**

**So that's it! I hope you enjoy reading my first story EVAR~**

* * *

><p>After an excruciating day of working nonstop for other nations, the Philippine trio- Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao, tiredly flopped down on their humble home's couch. That day was just like any other day: the three were hired by some rich country like that bastard America or Saudi Arabia to clean their houses, cook for the whole day, plumb their toilets, reformat their computers, work for their call center agencies…you name it; they will do it- even the most ridiculous jobs on the planet.<p>

They have just mass produced fortune cookies for China's restaurants in America, complete with the eerie, grammatically incorrect prophecies. The siblings worked as hard as they could- Luzon was the one in charge of typing, Visayas mixed the tasteless batter and Mindanao baked the moulded cookies. They finished quickly, knowing that England needs them to cook for him…again. Oh, and Poland hired them to repaint his house in a "wicked hipster pink".

China, being the stingy businessman he is, reluctantly paid the triplets with the minimum wage in an _ang pao_.

Visayas venomously glared at the Chinese man who was walking away, murmuring something about losing his money. The eldest of the three islands lazily opened the envelope and frowned.

"Man, he sure is cheap" Luzon said, looking at the money in Visayas' hands. Mindanao simply stared at his brother's hand, his thoughts saying things he dare not speak out loud.

'I swear, one of these days, I'm going to send my militant groups to his house and mutilate him!'

They never really wanted to work for the others, but what else can they do? The Philippines really needs the money to feed all of their citizens. They always smile brightly when they work. Somehow, thinking about their citizens eating three times a day drives them to finish what had to be done.

The islands sighed simultaneously and giggled. As soon as the laughter faded, Mindanao, the youngest of the three, stood up and walked towards the stairs."I'm going to take a bath." he said before completely going up the stairs.

"_Sige, dre_" Luzon said. He stood up and turned the wi-fi, as well as the computers in their house on. He looked at Visayas with a smirk and said, "_Tara_ _kuya,_ let's play for a while!"

"You're so on!" Visayas said, quickly leaving the sofa to go to his computer. "So, what game are we going to play this time?"

"DotA!" The younger of the two islands looked at Visayas with beady eyes. Luzon was and is, hopelessly addicted to that game ever since he bought a pirated copy from _Quiapo_. Visayas clicked the icon and smiled.

"You're going down!" he taunted. And so, the trashtalking began.

Mindanao silently hummed a native tune as he gently lathered his hair with shampoo. After a few minutes, he turned the showerhead on and rinsed his hair thoroughly. He was about to soap himself until…

"Haha! Suck that bro!" Luzon's obnoxious taunting echoed throughout the house, including the bathroom. Surprised by his brother's loud voice, Mindanao accidentally dropped the soap in his hand.

To say the least, he was shocked.

"Not after you suck this!"

Silence…

"Oh no you didn't! Eat my thunderbolt, fucker!"

"Jeez! That hurt!"

"I'm glad it did. I didn't build this baby up to be a wimp!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'd like to see you destroy my base!"

"Watch me!"

A few moments later, the 'lewd' noises from the first floor stopped. The youngest island, still pretty shaken, turned off the shower and wrapped a towel on his waist. He emerged from the bathroom and struggled to go to their room. He was about to open the room when he heard his brothers talking inside.

"Man, that was a nice game~" Luzon said as he flopped down on his bed. Mindanao leaned a little bit closer so he could hear clearly.

"Pssh, I could've won…" Visayas grumbled as he glared at his younger brother. "Given a little more time to prepare, I'm pretty sure I could penetrate your defences…besides, you cheated. It's not fair!"

Gasp…

"_Ulol, _I won fair and square. Deal with it!" The northernmost island quickly grabbed a pillow and smashed Visayas' face with it. Visayas, in return, pushed him off his bed.

Luzon was just about to throw his pillow at Visayas when they heard a loud 'thud'. They quickly rushed towards the door. They opened the door only to find Mindanao sprawled on the floor, unconscious (and naked.)

"_Ay yawa! _What the hell Min-min?" the eldest of the three immediately bent down to carry to his bed. He then stood up and hastily opened Mindanao's closet to find his younger brother's underpants.

"Hey Min-min, what happened?" Luzon tilted his head sideways while poking his younger brother's still wet cheek. Mindanao, who was annoyed by the repetive poking on his cheeks, woke up and pulled _Batanes._ The older nation let out a shrill scream.

"Poke me again and I'll tear _Batanes _off your head." the youngest island grinned sadistically, his obsidian eyes never leaving Luzon's.

"Okay okay! Just stop pulling it! Please!" tears were forming on Luzon's eyes as he struggled to break away from his younger brother. Mindanao 'tsked' and released his hands from his brother's 'hair'.

"This is why a part of me wanted to break away from you idiots." He huffed, tying a handful of his hair into a ponytail (_ARMM)_ with a rubber band he found lying on his bed.

"D'aw, why'd you say that?" Visayas feigned sadness and sat down the bed. "Oh, before I forget, here, at least put your underwear!" He gave Mindanao a pair of boxer shorts.

Mindanao didn't seem to realize that he was stark naked until Visayas shoved him a pair of plain black boxer shorts. "Oh…!" he quickly wore his underwear and nervously chuckled.

Silence…

"I…"

"Haha! You should've seen the look on your face!" Luzon guffawed loudly. Visayas followed suit, clutching his belly tightly.

"Sh-shut up!" Mindanao blushed as he hid his face with a fluffy white pillow.

"_Tol, _it's ok! We're brothers remember? There's nothing to be ashamed of!" Luzon, who was still teary-eyed, ruffled Mindanao's damp hair. "It's not like we haven't seen _Zamboan-"_

"Can we please not talk about my vital region?" Mindanao loudly interrupted. "Seriously, I'll ask the boss to consider my request for autonomy…"

"No! Don't do that!" Visayas hurriedly hugged Mindanao. "We'd be lost without you! I mean, what will happen to our GNP if you're not around?"

"Yeah! Where else can we get the most delicious fruits ever?" The middle child pleadingly looked at his brother.

Mindanao sighed. "Ok, fine. I won't. Let's just sleep already." The youngest of the three islands flopped down his bed and cuddled a fluffy pillow. "_Kuya _America needs us to clean his house tomorrow, remember?"

"Psh, it's not like we'll be late or something~" Luzon smiled and went to his bed. Visayas stood up and turned the lights off.

"Good night _mga 'tol._" The obnoxious snores coming from Luzon was the reply. He gently laid down his bed, shortly falling into a deep slumber.

The three islands slept blissfully under the darkness of the night, dreaming of a future with no fruitless wars, no poverty, and of course, no more demanding jobs issued by the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Definition of Terms:<strong>

"_Tol, Dre" - _buddy

_"Kuya"- _older brother. Can also be used to address an older person or a superior (informal)

_"Ang pao" - _Chinese envelopes. I usually see them during Christmas, but whatevs~

_"DotA" _- a stupid game. 'Nuff said.

_"Yawa" - _Bisaya for Demon(?)

_"Ulol" - _Erm, dunno. It's kind of a bad word here in the Philippines. Ulol is roughly translated as "crazy" or "wild". It can be used to render a person's argument as invalid.

"_Quiapo" - _A paradise filled with cheap goods (and thieves)

_"Batanes" - _The uppermost group of islands in the Philippines.

_"ARMM and Zamboanga" _- Regions (?) in Mindanao

**R&R please? :3**


End file.
